


Disgusting

by bigtittygothbf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Gen, I have to get it out of my system, Im feeling better doe, Insecurity, Nonbinary Deidara, Self-Indulgent, kinda sad, rizo writes, ventfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf
Summary: Deidara feels awful in their body
Kudos: 2





	Disgusting

Deidara kept staring at their naked reflection in their bathroom mirror. It was slightly fogged up due to the hot shower they just took, but it only made things worse and the blonde child frowned. 

They felt like their hips were too wide, legs too thick, ass too big. Chest awfully large aswell. Most of their shirts and button ups didn't fit anymore, upsetting them further. It wasn't fair. No matter how hard they worked out or how they tried different diet for months, even years, nothing seemed to be working. Konan advised to see a doctor but honestly it was pointless. Deidara found everything they did for themselves pointless. Depression seeped it's way into their brain, their bones, their system.

They wanted to yell, to hide away from the world. Deidara didn't feel like existing anymore, but ofcourse made no move to make that happen. That would be too much and they knew better than that.   
They were raised better than that. 

Gulping shakily, they wiped their falling tears with shaky hands and they shrunk further into themselves while sitting down on the bathroom floor. Deidara was so very tired of going through this every single day. Letting out a frustrated scream, they banged a fist against the floor and sobbed. Before anything else could escape their throat, they slapped a hand on their mouth and yelled like that. They almost suffocated themsleves that wayand their lungs were already burning too much, but they didn't care. 

Deidara was done with themselves. Everyday.

As soon as their breakdown was over, they dressed in baggy pajamas and hid away in their room, silently crying themselves to sleep under the comfort of so many blankets. 

It was a deep sleep, but still very restless.


End file.
